


Object

by solecitrus (sunnyagrume)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Flash Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/solecitrus
Summary: He’s not going to start to feel affection forthat thing.
Relationships: Bouldy & Sisyphus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 13





	Object

**Author's Note:**

> I usually post these kind of short fics in my Tumblr, but this seemed okay-ish enough to post it here too :)

_The boulder is an object and it’s his punishment._

He’s not going to start to feel affection for _that thing._ He’s tired of pushing _it_. He’s tired of the Furies’ lashes.

_Object. Punishment._

It’s almost like _it_ enjoys making fun of him when _it_ rolls backs at the bottom, making his efforts useless. He shouldn’t think it’s a bit funny.

_Bouldy. Punishment._

Wait, did he really thought of a name for _it_? No. He has to keep it together. He has to keep in mind _it_ ’s just an object. He’s not going to let the Gods win in his mind too.

_Bouldy. Punishment?_

Hold on… why does he hate the boulder so much? It’s not like ~~it~~ _he_ chose to be there and of course _he_ rolls back. _He_ ’s just doing his job. Poor lad, all this time Sisyphus hated _him_ just because of his role.

_Bouldy. Friend._

After all, what does he have left? He’s not a king anymore and the only other company he has are some passing shades and the Furies and neither of them are that great.

_Bouldy. Dear friend._


End file.
